


Pisane w tęsknocie i nadziei na powrót gry

by mess_uncleaned



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manager - Freeform, Multi, Tsunderes, dance is the best way to win a heart, singer - Freeform, stres, tagów przybywać będzie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_uncleaned/pseuds/mess_uncleaned
Summary: Afterl!fe zostało zamknięte, nie wiadomo czy wróci, ale trzeba w międzyczasie pozbyć się pustki po tej grze. Z tego powodu przedstawiam wam shoty, rozdziały mogą być dość rzadko, tho.
Relationships: Aitachi/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Cyrille/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Day/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Ell/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Ethan/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Ghilley/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Jamie/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), June/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Kati/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Kirr/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Licht/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Louis/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Mori (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Nine (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Noah (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Quincy (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Sian (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Theo (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Verine (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope), Manager/Youssef (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)





	Pisane w tęsknocie i nadziei na powrót gry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emocje bywają ogromną przeszkodą na drodze do sukcesu, a kto tego lepiej nie doświadczył niż Sian.

Managerka siedziała cicho nad małym jeziorkiem, wsparta kolanami o brodę. Wokół niej wyrastały piękne kwiaty, w większości róże i hortensje o różnych barwach, przykryte mrokiem nocy. Tafla wody jeziora była czysta, niewzruszona w żaden sposób. Dlaczego ona nie mogła być taka? Mocniej przyciągnęła do siebie kolana, jakby miał one być jej ostatnią deską ratunku przed wieczną rozpaczą. Ten dzień z pewnością nie należał do najlepszych. Kobieta od rana była drażliwa, powodem najprawdopodobniej był stres. Raporty, wizyta szefa oddziału, który jak zawsze tylko potrafił na wszystko narzekać. To wszystko bardzo ją przytłaczało, a ponad wszystko było pilnowanie ogólnego spokoju w dormitorium.

Przytłoczenie wzięło górę, powodując pojawienie się łez na twarzy kobiety. Uwolniła włosy z ciasnego upięcia, chcąc ukryć za nimi twarz. Pociągała nosem tak mocno, że idący w jej stronę białowłosy chłopak w bordo usłyszał to bez problemu. Zbliżył się bez słowa i dotknął jej ramienia. 

– Manager-sama? – Odezwał się spokojnie jak na niego, patrząc uważnie na reakcję kobiety. 

– Sian? Nie słyszałam jak idziesz… – Otarła ukradkiem łzy i uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na niego. – Co tu robisz o tej porze? Masz jutro poranny patrol.

– Tak, ale słyszałem… Ekhem nie żebym o to dbał… Że nikt cię dzisiaj nie widział i t-ten tego… chciałem sprawdzić jak się trzymasz. – Mówił spontanicznie, z ostrym rumieńcem na twarzy.

Kobieta westchnęła głęboko, odwracając wzrok na jezioro. Znowu martwiła swoich podopiecznych, swoich żniwiarzy. Nie lubiła tego. Nie lubiła czuć się źle, czuć się dla kogoś ciężarem, którym trzeba się zajmować. Wystarczająca namieszała podczas imprezy charytatywnej, całkiem niedawno. 

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że mnie tutaj znajdziesz? –Nie odwróciła się już w jego stronę, ale puściła nogi wolno, czując jak jej bose stopy dotykają zimnej wody.

– Ell stwierdził, że cię tutaj znajdę. – Zarumieniony usiadł obok niej.

Sian poprawił włosy, starając się uspokoić rumieńce. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział czy jest coś na tyle odpowiedniego. Zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie, ale nie potrafił tego zmienić. Obiecał się zmienić, samemu sobie to obiecał. Jedyne czego potrzebował to tego, aby managerka widziała w nim przyjaciela i żeby bez problemu mogła do niego podejść. Zamyślony wpatrywał się w jezioro, kiedy szatynka delikatnie ochlapała go wodą. Ciecz ochłodziła twarz chłopaka, skutecznie pozbywając się rumieńców, ale także zmaczając delikatnie bordowy uniform.

– E-ej! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Na swoją złość usłyszał jedynie… cichy chichot. – Manager-sama? 

– Byłeś tak bardzo zamyślony, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. – Zachichotała radośnie, lecz po chwili spoważniała i uśmiech zniknął z jej ust. – O czym myślałeś Sian? 

– O-o niczym ważnym. Nie masz czym się interesować? 

Znowu to zrobił. Kolejny raz był niemiły. Powoli to wymykało się spod kontroli. Zarumienił się bardzo mocno, uświadamiając się jak znowu wszystko zepsuł. Kobieta podpierając się na rękach wstała z ziemi, ale Sian nie potrafił odpuścić. 

– Do zobaczenia jutro Sian. – Ostatkami sił, uśmiechnęła się smutno i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę dormitorium. 

– Manager-sama!! – Zawołał, na co o dziwo się zatrzymała. – Słuchaj… Erm… Nigdy nie byłem dobry w wyrażaniu emocji, więc powiem to tylko raz. M-myślałem, ekhem, o tobie. – Nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który mimo powszechnej ciemności można było zauważyć z daleka. – Chcę być twoim p-przyjacielem. 

– A mimo wszystko, zachowujesz się jakbyś nie chciał. – Kobieta szybko zasłoniła usta, zawstydzona swoimi słowami. – Sian, ja…

– Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym materiałem na przyjaciela. Jest tylu wspaniałych ludzi tutaj! Chociażby taki Youssef, który dba o ciebie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jest Ell, który jest twoim asystentem. Każdy, nieważne kogo bym wymienił, jest lepszy ode mnie. Jednak chcę być twoim przyjacielem, chcę aby podejście do mnie nie sprawiało ci problemu.

Chłopak niewiele wyższy od szatynki, z kompleksem wzrostu, podszedł do niej. Patrzył w jej piękne, lśniące oczy. Chwilę wahał się co zrobić, kiedy cały zarumieniony, postanowił zakraść się do jej serca. Wystawił rękę w jej stronę z najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, jaki mógł z siebie wykrzesać.

Do managerki dalej nie dochodziło, co tu się faktycznie wydarzyło. Słowa białowłosego krążyły po jej głowie. Ciężko było zrozumieć jego pokrętną logikę, ale zawsze miał dobre intencje. Pracowała już z nim długo i wiedziała, że taki jest i tego nie zmieni, a mimo wszystko takie paskudne słowa wyleciały z jej ust. Musiała się jakoś zrehabilitować. Chciał dla niej być przyjacielem, powiedział to. Kobieta wyobraziła sobie, ile to go kosztowało wysiłku. Ściągnęła dłonie z ust.

– Sian…? 

– Manager-sama, zatańczysz ze mną? – Chłopak podrapał się drugą ręką po karku, 

– Ale nie mamy nawet muzyki... – Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie utrudniaj tego!! – Sfrustrowany chłopak wydarł się tak, że najprawdopodobniej wszyscy to słyszeli. – Jeśli chcesz mogę ci zagwarantować muzykę następnym razem. 

– Z chęcią. – Szatynka nie potrafiła się dłużej nie uśmiechać, podała mu swoją ręką i przybliżyła się. 

– Z-za blisko… – Sian delikatnie odsunął się, ale zaczął bujać się z kobietą w wyimaginowanym rytmie wolnego. 

Sian jako doświadczony muzyk, perfekcyjnie w głowie odliczał czas trwania jednego takiego tańca. Wiedział jak się poruszać, a za nim się zorientował nucił melodię piosenki, której treść znał tylko on. Kobieta wsłuchiwała się, powoli pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową, kładąc na niej głowę.

– Manager-sama!! D-dlaczego..? – Żniwiarz w chwili otrzeźwiał i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Mów mi Y/N, nie jestem tylko managerką, też mam imię. – Przerwała mu, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń. – Proszę, nie przerywaj nucić. 

Kobieta poczuła nagły przypływ gorąca na ciele chłopaka. Księżyc i objęcia tak pięknego miejsca nadawały tej chwili wyjątkową atmosferę. Ta chwila zdecydowanie była kamieniem milowym na drodze ich relacji. Chłopak skorzystał z okazji, obejmując kobietę delikatnie, tak jakby trzymał bukiet róż. 

– Podoba mi się. – Odezwała się spokojnie.

– C-co takiego? – Zdezorientowany chciał odsunąć ręce, przekonany, że posunął się za daleko. 

– Ta chwila. N-no i ta piosenka… Mogłabym ją jakoś znaleźć? – Kobieta położyła dłonie na klatce piersiowej białowłosego. 

– E-em… Raczej nie. – Odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony. – N-nie zdążyłem jej wydać. 

– To twoja? – Sian potrząsnął głową na tak. – Więc zgaduję, że jestem jedyną, która ją słyszała… – Udała zamyśloną, ponownie wtulając się w chłopaka. 

– Już się tak nie ciesz, bo przestanę! 

– Tak, tak Sian, oboje wiemy, że nie przestaniesz. – Managerka zaśmiała się krótko.

– Y/N? 

– Tak? – Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, po raz pierwszy słysząc swojego imię od niego. 

– Zmieniłem zdanie. N-nie chcę być p-przyjacielem. – Białowłosy poprawił włosy, kierując twarzy i całą swą uwagę na kobietę.

– A-ale jak to? Co masz-

– Chcę być kimś więcej. – Zniżył głowę do niej i delikatnie zasmakował jej ust.

Pocałunek był krótki, ale byli w niego bardzo zaangażowani. Spoglądali sobie w oczy, analizując każdy ich fragment. Sian przyciągnął Y/N blisko siebie, uspakajając swój oddech i rumieńce. 

– C-chcę być tym, do którego będziesz przychodzić z problemami. C-chcę być blisko ciebie. Dzielić się d-doświadczeniem, t-tego typu rzeczy… Ale tylko wieczorami! B-bo nie chcę, aby inni się dowiedzieli przedwcześnie… 

– Oh Sian… – Kobieta szybko pocałowała go po raz kolejny. – Uznam to za dobry początek, a na razie żegnam do spania. 

– No daj spokój! Ja ci tutaj wyznaje uczucia, a ty każesz mi spieprzać?! – Zirytowany chłopak, odwrócił się. 

– Masz patrol jutro! – Zaśmiała się, po czym stanęła na palcach, aby zawiesić się na ramieniu chłopaka. – Poza tym akceptuję twoje uczucia. – Dała mu delikatnego buziaka, umieszczając go za uchem. – Do jutra, Sian.

I tak o to chichocząc jak mała dziewczynka, powędrowała do swojego pokoju. Wiedziała jaką reakcję to wywoła u żniwiarza, więc wolała się ewakuować. Ledwo weszła do budynku i usłyszała krzyk chłopaka wywołany sfrustrowaniem. Weszła do swojego, specjalnie wydzielonego pokoju z widokiem na ogród z altaną. Zmieniła formalne ubrania na wygodną piżamę w gwiazdki, rozpuściła włosy i usiadła przy oknie. Widziała jak to Sian rozmawia z Noah, który najprawdopodobniej zareagował na krzyk. Sama wyszeptała słowa, które zrozumiała w tej chwili. 

– Kocham cię Sian.


End file.
